Heretofore, numerous efforts have been undertaken to provide containers for storage of documents and related flat, sheet-like materials but invariably the locating and reviewing of any of the same therein has proved to be a rather tedious undertaking. In most instances, finding documents and the like stored in receptacles have customarily involved physical removal of the same from the storage receptacle for identification and study. Providing index markers on documents or other discrete stored items, or providing identifying expedients on folders or files therefor have been used in an attempt to reduce the laboriousness of the particular search within the related receptacles. But such have still required the withdrawal of the sought for material and transport of the same to a remote support.
Limited efforts have been made to resort to looseleaf binders or other document disengageable devices for mounting the stored items, but such have been provided generally in book like covers which leave the documents in an unprotected state in their marginal zones against environmental hazards. Furthermore, this expedient has proven deficient in that the container must be spread out on a suitable surface for content reference; with the reference disposition customarily being unsatisfactory for relatively long term purposes.